Caged Birds Cannot Sing:The Final Chorus
by IchigoXKisshu4eva
Summary: Robin thought his ordeal had ended when he escaped with Petal and Kit, but he's about to learn that some people will go to extrodinary lengths to keep him tied to the pain he endure as his now undead team cause havoc, what will he choose? Friend or Foe? M
1. Dreams and Visions

Caged Birds Cannot Sing:The Final Chorus

Dreams and Visions

The skies of Gotham were especially gloomy that day, Robin's frown never faltered, he was going to end this alone in the city where it all began

"If I started out in Gotham, I may as well end here too!"

He growled as he walked to the pier, no one remembered him, no body cared any more, and frankly, he was happy, the less that remembered, the less that would die in his battle with Slade, his signal was in here and close to him, if he ever wanted to be a free bird, he had to take down his peruser.

"Like the bird taking down the hawk, I will win my freedom, even if i have to bet my life on it!"

Robin muttered as he walked slowly to Arkam Asylum

Fully aware of the danger he was in...

Robin braced himself as he set foot inside the grounds of Arkam, memories flooded him, painful ones and then there were the nice ones, but mostly, they were painful...

"Calm it Robin, he's trying to get in your head!"

Robin convinced himself as he began walking in, he saw there was blood...a lot of blood, it was smeared on the walls and on the floor, it seemed to spell out something, but he couldn't see it, he decided to climb up, for an odd reason, his stomach was acting up? Nerves? No, it felt worse than that, but, what could it have been?

"No use thinking, the sooner I get up, the sooner I see what the message is..."

Robin said as he got some of his old spirit back, half of him was still broken from his incident, bit that was shattered when he saw the message on the floor...

_HA HA HA LONG LIVE EVIL_

Robin lost control of his sanity as the laughter he had grown to detest filled the room, from the shadows stepped out the source of his scorn.

"Why so...serious?"

Robin's head shot up, sweat poured down from his head, he looked around, he was home in Titans tower, Petal walked in and mumbled.

"Nightmares again?"

She yawned as she walked to the scared boy

"I-It felt so real, even the laugh and the feel of his breath as he spoke, so...real..."

Robin began to cry, Petal assumed her position, she caressed his hair and softly whispered in his ear, he had been like this ever since they had arrived home, his mind just couldn't ease, even with Slade gone, he was tense with fear, she guessed that since hunting the demonic man had been his hobby, it was hard to give up...

"He's dead Robin...we're free"

Robin broke from her embrace and shook his head.

"No, so long as he is alive, I'll never be free...never..."

He muttered, Petal sighed sadly as she went out.

"Rest easy Robin, if he does...me and Kit will protect you..."

Petal said as the door shut, Robin stared at it as the girl vanished...

_He won't touch them again...I'll make sure of that!_

Robin muttered mentally as he got up and undressed, he still felt very exposed, as if an eye was watching him, his experience with Slade made him fear the shadows, after all, he was trapped like a bird in a cage...

_Never again..I will **not** be controlled so easily!_

Robin placed his hands on his face, adjusting his mask to his eyes, he looked at himself in the mirror and grimaced, still some slight bruises...

_Nothing I can't handle..._

He traced his hand to his groin and found it sore, the bastard had rode him, hard, Robin shook his head, trying to rid his mind of the image...instead, he thought of his team, his poor befallen team...one thing Slade had said was right...

"I had let them defend me, I never reacted, I caused them...let them die...I will not do that again! Kit and Petal are the only Titans I have on my team...I will revive the team to it's glory, even if I have to go back to square 1!"

Robin muttered as he withdrew his hand and headed out now fully dressed in his attire, Petal was looking at the sea, the sun had set a few hours ago, the sight was so beautiful, it made her tear, Kit yawned as she came out from the darkness, she had grown accustomed to the light, more or less, she still hated it just, not as much, now that she didn't need to transform into White Wing, she could be herself...and it felt nice...

"No anomalies, that's a good sign, no trace from Slade, he hasn't moved from the place he's standing, if that's even him at all"

Robin looked at her

"Oh come on Robin, you trash the guy's face with his bronze mask and still expect him to come back tough and unrelenting? Face it, he is gone..."

Kit stated

"I can't accept it, he is there and I will stop him!"

Robin growled

"Your mind is overworking, if you continue, you will harm yourself, please, rest easy"

Kit said in her monotone voice, Robin sighed and nodded

"Yea...I guess your correct, I will rest..."

Robin smirked at Kit as she passed, she accidentally touched his head and was hut with many disturbing visions...visions of Robin, visions of his past...and his future, she collapsed. Robin caught her before she hut the ground, she looked up at Robin and weakly grimaced...

"You were right about one thing...you will rest very soon...eternally"

She said as she fainted, Robin was confused now

_What did she mean "**rest eternally**" what could that possibly mean?_

Robin debated with himself until Petal came rushing in, what she said scared him stiff

"Robin, Come quick there's a code red delta in the conference room"

Petal said as she ran to the room, Robin followed swiftly and was hut with a disturbing sight, on the news people were killing each other, ripping the day lights out of innocent people, the weird thing was...they looked familiar...

Robin dropped Kit with a thud...

In the middle was a very familiar red headed girl, she looked like she was leading the frenzy, but there was something...odd about her, like she was out of control, evil...dead...The thought hut him like a ton of bricks...

"Slade can raise the dead!"

Petal looked fearfully at him

"But...if he can do that..."

Robin nodded

"What worse could he do?"

Ok this is the first chapter of my dark fic, I intend to be very cruel, vicous and...totally OOC, although I will ad lemon, Yaoi, lime, song and romance, I have also saw Highschool of the dead so thought, what if Slade went crazy and brought back Robins dead team and girlfriend? What evil thing shall I do? Make him kill of course ;)

Ok please R&R

Thanks a lot :)

Bye

Robin: -_*

Slade: Uh...

Petal: KAAAAAAT * Whimpers *

Kat:Shh Petal it's ok

Me: R&R Bye


	2. Mind Games and Madness

Caged Birds Cannot Sing:The Final Chorus

Mind Games and Madness

Robin refused to believe the scene playing in front of him, it was not possible...then again, with Slade..._**anything**_ was possible...anything and everything that the man touched turned to evil, that was what Robin hated, now he had tainted his team, he had to stop Slade without harming his team...

"ROBIN!"

Kit yelled at him

"Huh? What?"

He stammered

"We need to stop them, titans or not, they are harming men,woman and children for no apparent reason, plus, everyone _**they**_ touch, gets turned too...so what will you do?"

Kit asked, Robin had a huge knot in his stomach, he couldn't kill them, they were his team...Slade had to have an antidote...if not, how was this nightmare possible, then again, a similar incident had happened in Gotham, even the batman got turned and he had to rescue him...

_How did that occur again...the dust! Joker had planted dust on Batman's cloak, so wherever he went, the toxin went too...I have to find that dust! And I have the sick feeling that it's not here..._

he then was then hut with the answer...

_Slade's in Gotham!_

Robin looked at his monitor, the signal hadn't moved, what if Kit was right, what if it was a decoy to distract him and the girls?

"Only one way to see..."

Robin muttered as he stood up

"Where are you off to? They'll maul you to death!"

Kit said

"I have a...theory, you and Petal stall them as long as you can, don't let them in the tower, I have a hunch to clarify.."

Robin muttered as he went to the garage, he looked around and saw his R-Cycle, he smirked his famous smirk and jumped on it. The door to the outside opened, he in a bad ass tone muttered.

"Let's do this!"

He shot out into the horde, many of them tried to bite him, he just did the best he could not to let one touch him, it was repulsing, the smell of death and decay, worse thing was, these were the cause of his team...

"No, no pity, it's Slade not them!"

Robin growled as he crashed into one, making it explode, Robin was unfathomed from by this, he had seen a lot worse than this when he had stayed in Gotham, the people had guns when they were zombified, so that was a plus, no weapons, however, they did have teeth...

A zombie bit down on Robin's engine and it sent him flying into the water, he coughed and spluttered as he swam to the nearest land, he looked at his communicator, he was right above the signal, he grimaced as he saw a video, engraved on it was...

_**To Robin**_

_**Watch, learn and laugh**_

_**love**_

_**he who loves jokes**_

Robin was now confused, if it wasn't Slade...then who WAS calling the shots, he looked at the signal, it was gone...it had been a distraction...but...from what? He didn't have time to think because screams were heard..

"Petal...KIT!"

Robin screamed as he tried to get to the tower, but the water halted him from the screaming girl's, he sneered in frustration...

"What did they do to deserve this?"

Robin thought as the screaming continued

With Kit and Petal...

Kit's P.O.V

Well, I don't know how, but one of them managed to sneak in behind our backs, the problem was, it was Raven, a disgusting, scary, zombified Raven, but still Raven, she kept trying to go for Petal, such a bully, going for a smaller one but, I guess to a zombie it don't matter, Petal screamd as Raven bit her arm, making me scream, I whacked Raven out of the window and concentrated on Petal, she was crying and bleeding, I ripped an extension off my sleeve and tied it around her arm.

"I'm gonna die, just kill me, please"

She wept, I shook my head as I flew out the window, I saw Robin and went down.

"If you got a plan, I suggest you speak fast!"

End P.O.V

Robin was calm face as usual

"Girl's get ready..."

Robin stated

"We're flying to Gotham"

Kit looked at him madly

"Are you sure I mean-"

Robin glowered at her and she backed off

"Sorry, but this has happened before, in Gotham, so I figured why not start there, I'm sorry ok? Don't think me bad, I just don't want that incident to happen again...also...we're not dealing with Slade..."

Kit gasped

"But if it's not him..."

Kit whispered

"Who is this?"

Robin finished her question as they stared at the zombie infested city...

A few hours later...

"You ready Kit, Petal"

Robin asked

"As we'll ever be Robin..."

Kit answered slightly annoyed

"Yes, sir"

Petal mumbled in Robin's hold, she was on the brink of sleep but Robin kept her awake

"Sleep is your enemy, Daylight your friend ok"

Petal nodded weakly as she was strapped in beside Robin

"Ok, set the co ordinates Kit"

Robin ordered

"Aye aye, captain"

Kit rolled her eyes as she pinpointed Gotham, Robin got his Slade seeker out and what do you know, it was there, Kit looked at him apologetically.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have passed your suspicions aside"

She said

"It's fine, let's just get there, take him out and save ourselves,ok?"

Robin smirked, but it wasn't a glad smirk, it was more of a faux smile, Petal saw this but never said anything...

'He must be really panicking about this visit...'

She sighed mentally as she looked outside, zombies to the left and more to the right, this wasn't a world to live in...

"Robin...we will be free this time...won't we?"

Petal whimpered softly

"Yes Petal...this time, we will"

And with that the plane began to take flight, Kit had set it to autopilot and fell asleep, Robin stayed awake, none of the girls knew his true motive's for going to the city of gloom...

_I have to check...have to see if the person I think is really behind this...and for Petal's sake...I hope he isn't..._

Robin thought as he watched the zombie infested city, disappear below the clouds...

In Gotham...

A young girl sat in the silence of the jail, he tears had long since been shed, her emotions gone, all she held onto was a small old silver locket, she opened it and mumbled...

"Petal...why did you leave me?"

And with that the laughter of maniacs filled the room, a shadowed figure stepped in and smiled at her. He extended his hand and she took it, he showed her images of Robin slapping Petal and hurting her, calling her names and doing bad things to her...all of which enraged the young girl...

"If you want her back, join me, I can assist you my dear.."

He lied but her madness had begun

"All you have to do is breathe in this gas and your whole world will be clear"

The man smirked, his mind games had worked on her and now the fun could truly begin, the girl answered...

"Just say when"

She growled as she grabbed the mask and placed it on, her mind went numb and her smile cracked into an insane grin that was plastered on her face, the mask was removed and the girl walked out with the man, hell bent on torturing the boy that hurt her sister...

For the girls name...

was none other...

Than Kat Rosetta...

The Greatest Magician in all of Gotham

Petal winced a little and began to cry

"What is it?"

Robin panicked

"The pain, it hurts!"

She cried as her arm, now rotting ached

"Robin...it's beginning, Petal is turning..."

Kit said sadly as the girl wept, Robin looked from Petal to Kit, a decision had to be made and he had the feeling it would not be for the best...

Someone had to die...

And he prayed for all his sanity...

That it was him...

Ok that's the end of this chapter

Can you guess who drove Kat to insanity?

Will Petal die?

Will she turn?

Or will they arrive before it's too late?

R&R

Please

for little Petal's sake


	3. Maniacs and Accords

Caged Birds Cannot Sing:The Final Chorus

Maniacs and Accords

Kit gave him the gun, he couldn't do it, he just could not kill her...

"Robin, the more you prolong it, the worse she will mutate, you have to do it!"

Kit pushed the gun into his hands, he dropped it

"I won't, I CAN'T SHOOT HER!"

He cried

"She will die Robin, even if you don't kill her the venom in her veins will, she'll be a zombie within 24hours, the sooner you shoot her there will be one less tortured soul in this messed up world..."

Kit said

"No, Gotham is just down there! She _**will**_ live...I...I know she will"

Kit shook her head as she sat with the quivering child, Robin didn't like to admit it, but he was afraid...no that was an understatement, he was petrified, scared to the bone, petrified...what if she died? Or if she turned, he'd have to kill her, remorse or not, she would be a threat...

"I don't know..."

He sobbed as he felt them land, Kit hefted Petal into her arms, her head lulled and Robin hut her, her eyes flew open and she gasped as well as he did, he retracted his hand and walked away...

_Slade or whoever this is is making me insane, I have to find out who it is, before my sanity escapes me as well as my friends do..._

He got out of the plane with Kit at his heel and headed for Gotham Hospital, he told Kit to stay with Petal until she settled in the ward and to contact him if there was a problem...

"What about you? Where are _**you**_ off to?"

Kit asked

"To visit an old memory..."

Robin muttered as he headed out of the ward and into the streets of Gotham...

The skies of Gotham were especially gloomy that day, Robin's frown never faltered, he was going to end this alone in the city where it all began

"If I started out in Gotham, I may as well end here too!"

He growled as he walked to the pier, no one remembered him, no body cared any more, and frankly, he was happy, the less that remembered, the less that would die in his battle with Slade, his signal was in here and close to him, if he ever wanted to be a free bird, he had to take down his peruser.

"Like the bird taking down the hawk, I will win my freedom, even if i have to bet my life on it!"

Robin muttered as he walked slowly to Arkam Asylum

Fully aware of the danger he was in...

Robin braced himself as he set foot inside the grounds of Arkam, memories flooded him, painful ones and then there were the nice ones, but mostly, they were painful...

"Calm it Robin, he's trying to get in your head!"

Robin convinced himself as he began walking in, he saw there was blood...a lot of blood, it was smeared on the walls and on the floor, it seemed to spell out something, but he couldn't see it, he decided to climb up, for an odd reason, his stomach was acting up? Nerves? No, it felt worse than that, but, what could it have been?

"No use thinking, the sooner I get up, the sooner I see what the message is..."

Robin said as he got some of his old spirit back, half of him was still broken from his incident, bit that was shattered when he saw the message on the floor...

_**HA HA HA LONG LIVE EVIL**_

Robin lost control of his composure as the laughter he had grown to detest filled the room, from the shadows stepped out the source of his scorn.

"Why so...serious?"

Robin felt the sickening sensation of deja vu , he was having a nightmare again, the Joker would step out and do what he usually did but, he didn't, it wasn't even him that approached, it was a girl with long pink hair, she looked insane like Joker but with less of the smile, she looked like she was in pain...

"Please. Let me-"

A bomb exploded below him sending him flying into a wall, Rubble collapsed from above and fell on top of Robin, he coughed as he received a boot to the chest, knocking him backwards into some dirty water, the girl spoke.

"What's the matter Robin? Afraid of a little, fun!"

She added the last part with a rough punch to the jaw, Robin fell backwards again, this time, the girl held him under, she began to say cruel words.

"How does it feel to have death enclose around you? Does it hurt? Does it burn? Do you feel like giving up! DO YOU FEEL LIKE-"

An unknown force sent her flying, a shadowy figure approached and smirked, if it was even possible, even wider...

"That's enough girl, I think he's ready for the initiation"

The man said, the girl looked at him in anger.

"You said when we got him, that I could kill him and get my sister!"

The man smirked as he slapped her aside and approached the unconscious boy, he stared at her and uttered two words...

"I lied"

With that maniacal laughter exploded throughout the building...

Petal's eyes flew open, cold sweat poured down her, Kit calmed her but was shicked by the girls words...

"Robin has been captured by a madman, he planned this, all of it"

Petal said, Kit looked at her in confusion

"Who?"

Kit asked

"I cannot see is face but, he is tall, has sort of long hair and err is pure white, that's all"

The young girl said as she lay back down

"Kit..."

Petal mumbled

"Yes, Petal?"

Kit said sitting down

"If I turn...I want you to kill me, friend or not... I don't want to be a slow down..."

Petal said

"Why are you thinking like that?"

Kit asked clearly disturbed by the morbidity of the child

"Just...I have the feeling...at the end of this adventure, one of us won't be coming back..."

Kit was now sweating, this child couldn't possibly have saw what she saw, could she?

"Like what?"

Kit asked

"Oh, I don't know, I just have the feeling, you know, Slade n' all"

Petal smiled weakly, Kit smiled too

'If only she knew how true her feeling was...'

Kit thought to herself with a sad sigh as she sat down on the window sill and looked at the now starry sky...

'Robin...where are you?'

Meanwhile...in a different part of the hospital...

The bandages around his head were being slowly removed, his cold dark eyes scanned his surroundings, few memories had been recovered, so much so that he remembered his name, his identity and that he had a son...the rest, had been lost, his legs had healed as well as his chest wounds...hard to believe it had been 6 years since his accident...and sadly, 6 years away from his son...his side-kick...his Robin...

"Don't worry son, I will track you down, even if I have to look through all of Gotham!"

The man swore to himself...

for this man...

was none other...

Than Bruce Wayne...

Formally known...

As The Dark Knight...

With Robin...

His eyes were heavy and his head was sore, he couldn't move, even though he wasn't tied, his legs refused to move...he saw the girl look venomously at him as she walked over...

"Here! The 'Master' said that you should eat up, me, I personally couldn't care if you starved, kidnapper!"

She spat and walked out

"Kidnapper? Who the hell kidnapped who?"

He asked himself, he tasted the food, since he couldn't move, he had to wriggle over to his food, like a little worm...he got a piece in his mouth and spat it out, his stomach was churning from the taste, a voice was heard.

"Don't like it? Pity, I made it special for you, Robin"

Robin looked up to see a face he never wanted to see again.

"Miss me?"

The Joker smiled at him

"Like a dog misses a flee, very little"

Robin sneered

"Oh, what an attitude, well, that will change when you see what I have instore for you and your...friends..."

Robin growled

"Leave them alone! I'm here you got what you wanted!"

Robin barked at the insane clown

"Oh, poor little Robin, not everything centres around you, but, I am willing to set them free...for a price, everything now a days has a price doesn't it?"

Joker smirked

"Forget it! I'm through with deals!"

Robin growled

"Then I guess you won't care that, this girl dies"

He said clapping his hands causing Starfire to appear...

"S-Star!"

Robin shouted

"Don't bother, she's a bit deaf around the ears, they all are...but I can cure that, providing if you agree to my terms..."

Robin couldn't believe this, the Joker was trying to reason with him...

"What are your...'terms'"

Robin asked

"I don't ask for much, only that you drop your alliance with your team and join me as my apprentice, I do miss having you as my Jokerling, so what will it be? Join me? Or watch as I destroy your precious team one at a time, it's all up to you"

Joker smiled his cruel smile

"Y-You cannot be serious!"

Robin said the re directed his words

"Scratch that, your _**never**_ serious Joker!"

He spat

"Tick, tock my young bird, the more you talk the more they suffer, or should I just blow her up? That would be much more fun!"

Joker smirked, Robin looked back and forth before slumping down

"I...I...I surrender, I'll be you sidekick Joker, just, don't hurt my friends, return them to normal..."

Robin begged

"As you wish"

With a snap of his finger, Starfire fell unconscious to the floor, her skin returned to normal, Kit and Petal saw the rest of the city return to their normal form and smiled, well Kit did...

"HE DID IT WE WON PETAL!..Petal?"

Kit asked seeing the girl sit quietly

"We may have one the fight...but the war has merely begun..."

Petal whispered as she was overcome with disturbing images...

Meanwhile, deep inside Arkam asylum...

An eye glowed red...

with rage...

Ok I'll end it here, hope it's going good

Poor Robin, at least there are no zombies anymore

Joker is a very bad threat to Robin, Slade and Petal, will Batman recover his missing son before he is trapped even more?

Or will Robin be but a bird trapped in his cage?

R&R

Please?

Thanks

Robin:...

Joker...

Petal:...

Kat:...

Me:Reviews please!


	4. Questions and Answers

Caged Birds Cannot Sing:The Final Chorus

Questions and Answers

XWARNINGX

XTORTURE USEDX

Batman struggled down the shaft, he was still healing, but he was determined to see his son again, after 6 years, he at least wanted to see if Robin had changed at all since the showdown at Arkam Asylum...

"Robin will be so confused, but I have the feeling, he'll get by that and we can be a team again"

(AN: In my story, Batman was 'killed' and Robin was sent away, therefore meeting the TT, Slade and not knowing of his fathers recovery, ok, meaning Batman doesn't know about the Titans, my story my rules :P)

Batman lost his footing and fell off the roof, landing on the hard concrete...

"It's a damn good thing I am the Batman, Bruce Wayne could handle a fall like this..."

Batman said as he got up painfully and limped into Gotham city, a few children stared in amazement as he limped to the fountain, distractions, were not a thing he could afford right now, not with his son out there, he knew to check Gotham orphanage, just to be sure, the pier house, he loved that place, Arkam Park and, the Bat Cave, if need be...but he was certain that Robin wouldn't be there...after 6 years, why would he?

"Worth a try anyway..."

Batman thought as he looked in the fountain, a few faint lines showed around his mouth...

"The lines are really showing old timer..."

A sultry voice sounded, Batman smirked at the woman that walked up to him

"Catwoman, been a long time since I saw _you _around Arkam"

Batman smirked as the woman jumped in front of him

"Oh you know me, Batty, I prefer my parks to have, _a view_"

Catwoman purred

"Down kitty, I'm not here to flirt, I need some questions answered, 6 years worth of questions"

Catwoman gave a smutty smirk and sat on the fountain rim

"Shoot, Batty"

Catwoman purred as she stared at the bat in front of her, he may have aged but, damn! He was fine as hell, it made her purr in pleasure as he rambled on about things.

"So what I really need to know is...have you seen my foster-son, Robin?"

Batman asked her

"Well..."

Catwoman debated whether to tell him that his son was carted off to a different city orphanage...or make up a random lie...she chose to change the subject all together

"Have you seen my new mask? I have a black bat shaped one now"

She smirked, he pushed by her, clearly not in the mood for obstacles

"Ok, ok Batty, I'll spill"

The feline pouted as she stretched, Batman tapped impatiently on the fountain base.

"Alright, Alright, here's the truth, after you were, 'killed' Robin ran from the scene, I didn't know at the time what Joker had done, so I just kept an eye on him, motherly, eh? Like a cat looking after he kittens-"

Batman growled in annoyance

"CONTINUE!"

Catwoman jumped a little, he'd never yelled like that before, not at her anyway...

"Ok, as I was saying, the police caught him and escorted him to the police car and shut the door, I was a little worried about the bird, that and I _**am**_ a cat, he's-"

Batman glared at the cat

"Ok, I heard that he was sent away..."

The bench next to her was cracked in two, she jumped into a nearby bush until he dragged her by the tail, she yowled in pain as he swung her down and growled.

"**Where. Is. My. SON!**"

He snarled in anger at the scared cat

"F-From what I h-heard, he was taken about 6 miles from here, don't do anything naughty bats, please"

She tried to be sultry but her dumped her in the fountain and stormed away

"Yeah? WELL YOUR NOT SO COOL AS WELL BATSY!"

With Robin

Joker got the knife ready and smirked at the struggling teen, he was chained to a table

"Oh relax, let's put a smile on that face"

He said then slashed at Robin's face, he screamed in agony as blood dripped down from one side, he grimaced in pain, Joker stared at him as if anyalising before pouting.

"Still not in a smiling mood? I'll change that"

He smiled as he slashed the other side of Robins face, now he had two large lines like Joker, he wasn't laughing though he looked like he was, he was still grimacing with anger, this made the Joker mad.

"Oh dear, looks like someone needs the happy gas, eh, Robin"

Joker smirked as he walked over to a table and got a needle, Robin began to struggle as he saw it was a truth serum, Joker smirked in cruelness.

"Get used to smiling, because once this is in you, smiles will all you see"

Joker laughed madly as he let some of the serum out to scare the teen, all though he was already scared enough, he kept a straight enough face. Joker smirked.

"Tell me...Why. So. Serious. Son?"

In Jump City, Titans Tower...

Petal jolted up, sweat covered her forehead, Kit looked at her

"What is it"

The demon asked

"I don't know why...but I have the feeling that something is about to happen...something very bad..."

Petal said when all of a sudden a blue energy was sent into the building, a voice boomed.

"Alright you Slade bots, BOO...YAH? Hey who are you?"

The voice was Cyborg, followed by, Raven, Beast Boy and finally Starfire.

"Well, I'm Kit and this is Petal, and right now we were in the middle of relaxing"

Kit muttered

"Well this is our tower, so beat it!"

Raven growled

"Not since you died, became puppets and tried to kill Petal and Robin, your basically dead"

The gang looked at them with confusion

"This will be one long night of questions..."

After 1 hour and 35 minutes...

"So this...Joker? Brought us back from the dead, set us on Robin and almost made us annihilate half of our city?"

Raven asked

"Well, that blows chunks out of what Slade would have mad us do!"

Beast Boy said

"Slade, as far as we know is dead, well he was battered by Robin so I would think he would be dead..."

Kit explained

"I dunno, dudes real tough, even lava didn't stop the guy, so, what can?"

Cyborg sighed, Starfire flew to the wide window and whispered

"One person can and that one is missing..."

In Arkam Asylum, Deep Within the dark stalls...

The man shed his mask...for now, he needed to feel human, or somewhat human...it would help him discover his missing boy.

"He is mine and mine alone, I will _not_ share him!"

The man growled as he came across the familiar yellow object with a T etched on it, it was glowing red, he picked it up and traced the DNA on it, this was his boy.

"Got you now little bird, you can't fly when I clip your wings"

He smirked as he began to walk to his location...

Unaware of the sight he was about to see...

With the Joker

He had almost laughed himself to death at the result of his experiment, it was a success, a _**smiling**_ success...the boy was all but laughs now.

"Feeling...cheerful, Robin?"

He asked, the boy tried to speak, scream, do something, but...

all he could do...

Was laugh...

Slade burst through the door and his heart stopped as he stared at the..._**thing**_, in front of him, this...this...creature, could not possibly be his boy, just as he entered, so did Batman from above the room, both of them had the same thing on their minds...

'_That's my boy!'_

Both stared in silence, too scared and too shocked to speak or move, it was Joker that broke the silence. With his famous catch phrase.

"Why so...serious?"

Ok I think I'll end it here

I was cruel wasn't I?

DON'T HATE MEEEEEEEEEE

It gets better ^^'

Or does it :)

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...HA...HA...^^'

Slade: :O

Robin: :O

Batman: :o

Joker: HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Me: Your nuts

Joker You say that like it's a bad thing

Me: :| It is

Joker: Eh, Insanity is my Sanity

Me: YOU STOLE THAT FROM ME! THATS MY MOTTO

Joker: Why so serious?

Me: * Explodes *

Joker: Too much stress, oh well, R&R or I'll put a smile on _**your**_ face ;)

R&R


	5. Face off, Deathstroke vs Batman vs Joker

Caged Birds Cannot Sing:The Final Chorus

Face Off, Deathstroke Vs Batman Vs Joker

XXWARNINGXX

XXVERY VICIOUS BATTLE AHEADXX

Slade frowned at the clown, now that he had a good look, he recognized him and the Joker knew him, very well, he might have added, Batman took the time to look at the man next to him, he sneered as well as Joker. Though Joker seemed to smile.

"Hello...Apprentice, or should I say, Deathstroke?"

Slade growled

"Deathstroke, you've laid low for a while, what brought you back, not that I'm happy"

Batman growled

"Truth be told, _Bats_, I have grown out of the childish façade of running and hiding, instead, I have widened my horizons, even got me an apprentice, a son if you will"

Slade laughed, fuelling Batman's fury

"And who, pray tell is this apprentice? Eh Deathstroke"

Slade smirked cruelly

"Your child, Robin, or should I say Dick?"

Batman snapped, music faded in

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor _

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the..._

Batman swung at Slade's jaw and sent him flying, Joker caught him and punched his gut, Slade flipped Joker and kicked him into the floor...

_Beaten, why for?_

_Can't take, much more_

_Here we go, here we go, here we go now._

Joker flips upwards and kicks Batman into Slade, who slugs him in the face, Batman bit Slade's hand and smashed him with glass in the shin...

_1, nothing' wrong with me!_

Joker walks to Slade and pulls him up, he slapped him twice and kneed him in the face.

_2, nothing wrong with me!_

Slade weakly stood up and was punched into a window, glass stuck out of his chest, he smirked insanely as he was kicked hard enough to make him spit up blood...

_3, nothing wrong with me!_

Batman swung his leg to kick Slade, not seeing the man quickly flip and grab his foot, Slade smirked as he swung Batman into a window and watched him bleed...

_4, nothing wrong with me!_

Robin was looking at the scene and in his now insane mind, he was trying to breathe in some sanity, he recognized the men fighting, just not as he normally, they looked all distorted and scary, insane.

_1, Something's got to give!_

Joker was sent flying into a trash can by Batman as he threw Slade on top of him, a clatter was caused making Robin jump in fright, he was unseen by the viscous men.

_2, Something's got to give!_

Slade groaned as he got up only to be kicked in the face, Batman smirked as he picked up the man and slammed him into the wall, Joker was unconscious.

_3, Something's got to give!_

Slade smirked as he asked

"How does it feel? To find your son alive and that he doesn't need you any more? Does it burn you?"

Batman screamed

_NOW!_

Slade was pummelled into the floor

"YOU DON'T KNOW HIM, YOU NEVER RAISED HIM!"

Batman cried, Slade saw his chance and punched him in the gut, Batman was knocked breathless and collapsed, he looked around, Joker was out cold, Bat was down, now he wanted a victory worth savouring, he looked at the scared boy and smirked as he tried to run.

"You should know by now, so long as your mine, you'll never escape"

Slade smirked as he walked over to Robin, he bent down and looked at the boy, he frowned at the marks on his birds face.

"Did he mark you?"

Slade asked, Robin just cried as he tried to cling to Slade's arm, it hurt Slade to see his once brave hawk, now a scared little, robin, no pun intended, the boys eyes shone in fear, not the bravery they once did...it enraged him, he got up and kicked Robin's hand, the boy whimpered.

"Stop that! Get up and quit cowering!"

Slade growled, Robin tried to get away but Slade stood on his hand, he cried in pain

"Shut up and get up Robin!"

Slade sneered applying pressure until an ubhuman voice cried

"NO HURT ROBIN PLEASE!"

Slade stopped to look around, he kicked Robin again and the voice cried out

"PLEASE, SPARE ROBIN OF THIS PAIN"

The voice wailed, Slade realised, that the voice _**was**_ Robin

"PLEASE...NO PAIN...PLEASE..."

He whimpered in his inhuman voice, Joker had taken more than his sanity, he took Robin's humanity...and that infuriated Slade, he stormed over to the clown and grabbed him.

"THE ANTIDOTE, HAND IT OVER!"

Slade sneered

"Antidote? Oh, this?"

Joker smirked as he held a blue vile

"In this I have Robin's humanity, want it back, see to my demands"

Joker smirked

"I was _your_ apprentice once too, and I know that it's a damn lie your conjuring up. So I'll ask again and if you value your shitty life, I'd answer clearly if I were you, Give. Me. That. Vile!"

Slade sneered, Joker smirked

"Oh, ok, by the way, duck"

Slade looked at him madly but was parylysed by as jag in the arm

"This will teach you and Batman to mind your place, maybe I should rough Robin up, eh? See what he's made off"

Slade strained his head and growled

"Yes, a little physical fun ought to burn you hard enough to never attack"

Joker got up and straightened Slade into a sitting position, he tried to shut his eye but Joker threw hot water on him, his eye shot open and he cried in pain.

"Watch close, I don't want _**anything**_ to go unmissed"

Slade was as angry as a bull, but all he could do was watch as his Robin, slowly began to slink over and bend down.

"Lets see how you ride"

Joker laughed as he slammed into Robin, making a painful scream echo throughout the Asylum...

Slade was as numb as numb could be, that was until he remembered a very important factor...

"_**Robin. Is. MINES!"**_

He growled as he regained control and ripped the clown off of his bird, Robin was sobbing hard by now, Slade ran over and got the vile, he poured it down Robin's throat and the boy blinked rapidly, he looked from Joker to Slade and to himself.

"Slade...where am I...and...WHY AM I NAKED?"

Slade couldn't help but smirk

'_That's my Robin'_

Ok That's the end of this one :)

Oh I was a...bad girl wasn't I? Well all bad parts make a good story, or something like that ^^'

But it was awkward doing it with the Joker X-X

Don't worry if you want I'll kill him ^-^

Ok

R&R


End file.
